


verbal debate thats actually a fight

by theblindseeress



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindseeress/pseuds/theblindseeress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the request for this was 'the scourge sisters either fighting or flarping' i hope that a verbal fight is ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	verbal debate thats actually a fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unreliableKamikaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreliableKamikaze/gifts).



”>


End file.
